Some smartphone applications make use of a process commonly known as “checking-in” whereby a user indicates via their phone that they are at a given location. Often there is either a benefit for the user tied to the check-ins. In a similar type of application, a smartphone application identifies where a user is without further user input. The application provides information about the location or solicits a review of the location.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.